Side story, absols and Espeon
by ShinyVee
Summary: Side story on how 3 absol and an espeon came to be. Branch off of Adventure in the open realms


A branch off of Adventure in the Open Realms. The back story of Night, Rouge, Tsuki, and a bit of Nova. How they came to be

(Please read either before you read Adventure in the Open Realms or after chapter 4)

Side Story: The Hokori's and Alberona

It was a foggy winter evening, a middle age absol by the name of Moonlight was walking around a mountain side village, a village that went by the name of Absol village, of course it was only home to Absols. As she wandered around she reached an alleyway full of trash, there she saw small movements in the trash bags, curious she walked over. As she peered over some full bags she saw three young absols, two of which completely identical besides the point one had black skin and looked like a girl and the other had blue. As for the other one he looked nothing like the other two, more or less he looked just like a regular absol. Moonlight was confused as to why the three kids were here, alone in the cold, swimming in trash. She looked around and walked over to the three, they all jumped back, they looked like they were freezing, they were dirty and had fleas all over their body, it looked horrible.

"Please don't be scared… I do not want to hurt you." Moonlight softly whispered. The three boys didn't know what to do. "Please.. Let me help you… i want to get you out of here.." she whispered again. The three boys looked at each other and nodded, they wanted help and out of the cold. She backed out of the alley way with the three and they went to her home.

The three boys walked into a small cozy house with Moonlight, Moonlight instantly ran into the kitchen to go start making some food and a warm drink leaving the kids in the living room. The three kids saw their chance and ran onto the couch to curl up on the warm sheets. As Moonlight finished making the food she walked over to the three kids and gave them a plate of the food then grabbed a blanket and put it on top of all of them, after that she gave them each a mug of hot chocolate. The kids were so happy, they ate fast hoping their meal wouldn't be taken away.

Days started to pass by, those days soon started to turn into weeks and during that time Moonlight gave the three kids names. Night to one of the twins, the blue skin white fur skin. To the female looking black skin white fur twin she gave the name "Rouge". Lasty to the last on she gave the name "Tsuki". She loved the three kids and soon started to treat them as her own, like she was their mother, and the three did the same, they adored her, little did they know they would be her fall.

Night's POV

It has almost been a year since me, my brother Rouge, and Tsuki have been living with Moonlight, we've never felt so much love before in the 3 years we have been alive. At this time me and the other two were walking home from school. Right as the other two walk into the house i feel someone behind me… a very happy presence stalking behind me back, as I turn to look back the presence was gone. I just shrugged it off and walked into the house.

A bit later as we were watching TV i say someone looking into the window, it was a small eevee. Confused i walked over to the window and looked at her and she looked at me. Her eyes were bright blue and her fur, her fur looked really different, like a faint galaxy pattern. She blushed and ducked down. I walked over to the door and walked outside, the girl was still there, i walked over to her. "Hey, don't be shy…"

"Im not stalking you I swear!" the girl stamper, her face was totally flushed with a shade of pink it was kinda… cute.

"I never said you were! U-uh but then why are you here?' I questioned trying not to scare the poor girl away. But it still came across my mind, why was her fur like that.

"I was just.. Curious…" she said embarrassed.

"Night!" Tsuki yelled at he walked outside. "Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Oh this girl right here" i turned to look at the eevee but she was gone! She disappeared out of thin air!

"Um yeah, could you maybe talk to your imaginary friend inside? It's late…" he joked, my face turned extremely red.

"She isn't imaginary!" I hissed "she just… disappeared…"

"Sureeeeee."

I groaned as he walked back into the house, i turned back around and there she was again. I was so confused. "Where did you go?" I asked the girl "You made me look like a fool…"

"I-I'm sorry" she stuttered "other people scare me…" i couldn't argue with that, i mean she barely knows us, and by the look of things, she doesn't even look like she's from around here, maybe she's just shy!

"It's alright! Hey I am Night! And you are?" I asked trying to make her feel a bit better, she smiled.

"I'm Nova"

No POV

As days went on Night would always sneak out to meet Nova until one that one day Nova would be ready enough to meet the rest of his family, days turned to weeks, weeks into months and soon a year went by, today was the day Nova finally introduced herself to the rest of the family.

"Hello… i am Nova! Night's friend!~ i'm so happy to finally meet you all!" Nova chirped

"wait , so Night really didn't have an imaginary friend? And here i thought he was going crazy" Tsuki said in shock.

"Why would I lie about something like that? The only person here that would ever have a imaginary friend would be rouge" Night taunted.

"That's so not true Night and you know it" Rouge whispered shyly.

"Boys lets not start a fight now…" Moonlight giggled and looked at Nova. "I am so happy to meet you, and now I can cancel Night's therapy class!"

"I told you I didn't need them" Night groaned

Ever since that day Nova slowly and surely started to become part of the family, they lived happy together in harmony and peace… until one day when everything went downhill.

Tsuki's POV

Last night me and the boys decided that Moonlight should go out and have fun for once. Moonlight has been caring for us for a long time without a break, so we had to let her. But, being the motherly person she is of course she objected, but we didn't take no for an answer. But now its morning and she still hasn't returned.

"Mommy is alright…. Right?" Rouge sniffled.

"Of course she is!" I huffed "she's Moonlight! Nothing can stand in her way!"

"Maybe she went home with a guy and got her groove on huehuehue~" night grinned.

"Get her… groove on? Dance Dance Revolution?" Nova questioned.

"Yes sure sweetheart~" Night laughed as he put his arm around Nova, what a pervert.

A while after Moonlight walked into the house looking extremely happy, her fur was all ruffled and messy, Rouge ran up to her and hugged her. "Sorry boys.. It was late and I had to crash at someone else's house, haha." she laughed and hugged us all.

No POV

For the next few weeks Moonlight started to see a guy very regularly, almost everyday in fact until one day Moonlight invited the guy over. Before the evening when he was supposed to come over to the house Moonlight started to feel really sick,her stomach was turning and she pretty much started living in the bathroom. The three boys were worried about her but there was not much they could do about it. At one point Moonlight walked out of the bathroom with her face pale, she didn't look too well. The evening came and Moonlight pushed the kids into their bedroom.

Moonlight's POV

I shooed the kids away into their rooms, what I was about to experience wasn't for their small eyes to see. I hear the doorbell ring and I walk over to the door opening it to see Yoru a hunk of an absol I met at the bar a few weeks ago, I invited him in and breathed in the rest of my pride. "Yoru.. we need to talk.." I huffed.

"Hm? What is it sweetie?" he said with a charm. I took a deep breath.

"You know the day we met at the bar? And we went to your house and… played around?" I said as he nodded. "Well… I wasn't protected… and I guess now you are gonna be a father…" At this point I knew I made a mistake. His eyes dilated with fire sparking in them, he looked extremely pissed off. He threw his body at me and he gripped my throat, I gasped in horror.

"You better be fucken kidding with me Moonlight!" he hissed, I gulped and shook my head no, his paw clenched harder, I couldn't breath. "You are a fucken slut Moonlight! How dare you not be protected! You are a fucken idiot" i couldn't help but cry as he threw me to the ground and stomped out of my house. My three boys rushed out of their rooms and crowded me and started asking questions, none of which I wanted to answer.

No POV

2 months went by, Moonlight has been miserable and lonely, she felt like crap. She had to take care of four kids, plus she was pregnant, she was low on money and didn't know what to do.

One day the kids wanted to go out for some ice cream, Moonlight agreed and started walking with them to the ice cream shop. On the way there she was a red absol looking off of a bridge, he looked down in the dumps, he was about to jump.

"Wait!" Yelled Moonlight as she ran over to the man "please don't… Please don't jump.." The man looked at her with sorrow but saw the same pain he was feeling in her eyes as well. He looked back at the water below him then back at Moonlight. Moonlight walked over and sat beside him massaging his arm, he seemed to calm down. "How… about you come for some ice cream?" she asked him. He took a few minutes to think and nodded.

They both left with the kids to the ice cream shop, while they were there Moonlight started to get sick and soon fainted on the table. The man panicked, he didn't know what to do. He looked at the kids. He asked for them to take him to the house so he could help her.

When they got there the man saw how run down the place was, the poor family was living in a house dumpster, and ever since this day, Chi the shiny absol stayed with the family to aid them, for saving his life, Moonlight wasn't lonely no more.

Many months later Moonlight gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that she named Wisp. The family loved and adored her.

Years passed, and the kids grew older, once Night, Rouge, Tsuki and Nova became the age to go to college. But the day before they were supposed to leave to their new school, Nova disappeared… and didn't come back.

After their 3 years in college, the three now adults went home to see Moonlight before they went out to start their life. When they got there they saw Nova, she was back, Night was thrilled.

Timeskip: present time

Nova's POV

We were walking down the mountain side, not knowing where we were going, i ran up ahead excited to go adventuring.

"Night! Rouge! Tsuki! Hurry up you guy! You are too slow!" I giggled

"Be careful sweetie! The mountain is steep, espeons don't have grip! I don't want you falling now!" Night yelled over at me. Hehe sweetie~ I like that. As I ran further.. I slipped and fell down the cliff side.

No POV

As Nova fell, the other 3 ran after her, they all lost their balance… and fell.


End file.
